shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Baku/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Strength Baku is physically strong because of his size and the power his devil fruit has given to him, he claims that it is his mother Hecate giving his power. He is able to kick away extremely heavy objects such as a marine ship and it goes into the sea, so Baku is naturally strong. To the point that he is able to crush a normal man with a kick into the chest or into the skull. Speed Unlike his other brothers, Baku is the fastest among the three. Mostly because since he has no arms, he must use his legs for fight and naturally from training them so much. He is fast, he is able to move a great speeds jumping and dodging attacks from opponents that could be deadly to the normal human. It was commented on by Sakazuki that Baku was one of the fastest bastards that he had ever seen and it more of an annoyance trying to catch him, trying to give a hit at him. Combat Skills Even though he doesn't have any arms that doesn't stop him at all, it is more of a blessing than a cruse. Baku is able to use his legs and kicks for combat purposes, he is able to go into battle and use his own kicks to even destroy rocks and other items with little effort. Devil Fruit The Heka Heka no Mi (ヘカテヘカテ) is a Mythical Zoan type of Devil Fruit, in which the user is able to turn into a full or hybrid version of Hecate at will. Heka coming from Hecate or Hekate, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Hecate-Hecate Fruit. This fruit was ate by Haku by after the fruit was put into affect his other brothers Baku and Taku were created or such, as a result of this fruit when it is active. Strengths The main strength of this fruit is that it gives the user a great boost in speed, strength and many other attributes. But the main strength in this is that, it allows the user to turn into Hecate much like the Daibustu Hito model. Not gaining much powers, but the user is able to have two completely other entities be with them in battle, this is how Haku was able to have his "brothers" after eating this fruit. It also was revealed to tell were Haku was in a hybird or full form, if he summons or such one brother he is a hybird and full being the second one. Weakness It would appear that even though the user is able to create two other entities, they do share on brain. So as such the user is in control of the other two and most of the times this can be a bit of a disadvantage. Other than that, the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. As of recent times, it was also revealed that the user of the fruit also gets their personality stretched out, meaning that each of Haku's brothers and himself. They will have certain personality traits that what would make up the first being, but whenever he summons his brothers. Haku had kept the main parts of the personality, while baku had gotten the shy and more quiet personality and Taki had gotten the wild and destructive traits. Haki Baku has shown to use haki to increase his senses, since his eyes are covered he must relay on smell and hearing. He and his brothers are able to increase their own durability and knock out opponents with haki. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages